


With These Twin Blades

by WildVagabond



Category: Lost Girl, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildVagabond/pseuds/WildVagabond
Summary: Its been five years since Bella Swan left home after the night of her junior prom. Now no one would recognize the once sweet girl in this hardened shell. No lovers, friends, or family have been a part of her life since she ran away. And yet a spunky black haired girl in stiletto boots might just work her way into her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is a one shot for now. If you like it let me know and I will consider continuing it.

Isabella Swan she thought with a smirk would never have dared to roll on the pair of skin tight faux leather leggings she was now attempting to pull up over her ass, but it had been a long time since she had gone by that name. For Iz Avery however, it was a typical uniform of the job. Looking at herself in the mirror she readjusted her tank so that it showed off a bit of her neon pink bra. She didn’t have much cleavage, but her boobs were perky enough and she worked with what she had. Adding a final touch of a smoked-out eye and a generous coating of mascara she was done.

The look screamed come fuck me and that is exactly what she intended. She armed herself with the rest of her necessities before locking up her tiny loft apartment that sat above a pizza shop. It was a shit hole, but the landlord let her pay in cash and hadn’t asked any questions when the 17-year-old with a broken leg had approached her about it. She hadn’t intended to stay, but five years had passed and here she was still waking up to the smell of pizza wafting through her vents. She liked to think it was a nod to her Italian heritage.

The night was brisk, the fingers of fall just starting to take his grip on the city, so she walked faster to her destination. It wasn’t far. Living in the shittiest part of town meant she only had to walk a five block radius to get to the scummiest clubs. Lucky Looks was her best hunting ground. The bouncer at the door didn’t check for id’s, instead looking to make sure you had cash to spend and no badge. She was somewhat of a regular at this point and having spent plenty of money on booze was allowed in without the interrogation. A junky selling who knows what kind of synthetic drug stood right inside the door, but she ignored him and took up a stool at the bar.

The music was too loud for talking in here, but it wasn’t the type of place you came for conversation. She let her heart sync to the base of the music and allowed that thrill build in the pit of her stomach. Soon it was pumping through her blood and she was ready. The bar tender approached pulling her attention away from the woman in the corner giving a very obvious blow job to a lucky guy who was gripping on to the arm of the couch for all he was worth.

“Hey there Izzy. Did you come back to let me know that you are finally going to let me take you out on that date,” He said.

“Imma let you keep on masturbating to that fantasy Alex. In the meantime, fuck off and get me a whisky coke,” she said not feeling entirely hostile to the 30-year-old who made the best damn drinks in the city.

  He just grinned at her, “I ought to kick you out for talking to me like that. But you keep the vermin at bay, so I’ll get you that drink. One of these days you’ll come to your senses and let me have a shot at you.” She just rolled her eyes and pushed some bills his way.

With her drink in hand she headed down stairs where the kind of men she looked for lingered. She was glad her legs were covered when she sat down on one of the couches. If she was going to get pregnant it had better be from sex, not this stained black couch. It was too dark to see much more than silhouettes. Her eyesight had been sharpened and she could see much more than those around her. The only lights came from the strobe that matched the beat of the music. With each illumination she could make out the images lining the walls. Extremely close up photos of breasts, legs, and asses were displayed leaving the viewer wanting. She felt the need to see more of that sex appeal.

  A couple sat down next to her. The man pressed up tight against her side with his partner working her way into his lap. They didn’t know each other. If she concentrated hard enough she could hear his questions to her above the drum of the music. What was her name? Where did she get legs like that from? In between questioning and fondling the man looked over at her and winked. She didn’t need to see the red in his eyes to know what he was. The burning from the scar on her hand had alerted her as soon as he sat down.

He was handsome. God, was he handsome. That pure white skin and those angelically perfect features was enough to lead someone to believe that god had graced this man. But she knew that the devil had much better taste. She needed the girl gone. She wanted him quick and wasn’t in the mood for sharing. While this thin dark haired barely woman flirted and teased at his buttons Iz took the more direct route.

Leaning in she grabbed his already hard cock. He threw his head to rest on the back of the couch exposing his neck. She kissed it and fantasized about fangs seeking deep into the flesh. With lips still pressed to his neck she made eye contact with the girl. Shock and indignation. Didn’t she know that she was saving her from trouble? “Leave now,” she said to the girl who had no intention of leaving.

“Run along little kitten,” the red eyed demon said to the girl. She pouted before standing up on her stiletto boots and strutting away. Iz took her place and straddled the man’s lap. The whisky was helping to diminish her inhibitions. She leaned in for a test kiss. He deepened their kiss and she shifted her hips until she could feel him pressing against her. This sent him into a frenzy crushing their lips harder together. For a moment she allowed herself to think of Edward. Their first kiss was, in retrospect, embarrassingly bad. No passion all fear.

 He pushed her back so that he could get to his belt buckle. She smiled, this was going exactly how she wanted it. Leaning back in she told him to go outside and where he could find the back door. He grabbed her butt and stood not willing to let her go. She wrapped her legs around him more firmly and paid homage to his neck. He walked with purpose, she might as well have been the weight of a doll to this man.

The back door led out to a cement drainage area. There were stairs you could take to get back up to ground level. The ally was clear and she went back in for his lips. His hands left her ass traveling up to the hem of her tank and then tugging it over her head. Goosebumps covered her skin and his did nothing to warm her. He ran his hands over the planes of her muscles before settling on the clasp of her bra. She pulled his hands back to her front and placed them over her bra. He immediately got to work massaging the tender flesh.

He was ready to fuck back in the club, so when he pushed her body back to work at his belt buckle she wasn’t surprised. She gripped his waist harder with her thighs so she wouldn’t fall. It was time. She shoved her hands deep into her leggings pockets. He probably thought she was going for a condom based on the smirk on his face. Instead she whipped out twin diamond daggers and with a x-motion beheaded the vampire. She released her legs from his falling body and landed win a crouch. This had been her cleanest kill yet and she was damn proud of herself.

Iz was slipping her tank back on when the backdoor opened and the girl from earlier walked out. “Holey shit balls that’s his fucking head,” she said looking at the once beautiful face that was now gnashing its fangs in a desperate attempt at survival. Iz kicked the head away. “This isn’t what it looks like,” Iz said.

The girl arched an eyebrow. “Oh really? Because it looks to me like you killed a vampire all on your own. What kind of fey are you?” the girl said obviously impressed.

Not knowing what the girl meant by fey she struck a match and looked at her. “None, just human. Now leave someone is paying me very well to dispose of the body and turn in the head.” She said and then dropped the match on the still moving corpse. Vampires burned like old books. No need for lighter fluid. She then kneeled and carefully placed the head in a black sack she produced from her pocket. The girl was still watching.

“Ok, ok I sense that you are a little stand offish. I have a friend just like you. Sooo I’ll introduce myself. My names Kenzi and we are on the same side, your boss isn’t the only one who wanted this vamp dead.” The girl said.

Iz looked at her searching for some sign of strength beyond her weak human form. “You were hunting a vampire. Are you a fucking moron? Do you even know how strong they are?” she was furious that this tiny girl, Kenzi, had been hired to kill a vampire.

“Chill sword lady. I had backup,” Kenzie said and flipped her long black hair over her shoulder.

Iz narrowed her eyes. She leaned in and sniffed. Werewolf. How had the vampire not recognized the scent? He had to of been blood drunk. Kenzie was pretty much asking for him to kill her. She rubbed her face and then said, “look most people think vampires are solitary creatures, but they are not always. If this vampire had a mate and you and your backup killed him she would have hunted your asses down. You are not always under your backups protection. So, the next time your wolf wants to use you as vampire bate tell him no.

Kenzi gaped at her, but Iz was done chatting. She turned and headed towards her meet up. She could hear those stiletto boots chasing after her. “Yeah Dyson” she heard Kenzi say into her phone, “mission vampire bate was a fail. Uhh I wasn’t his type. Gotta go. I’ll fill you in later.”  


	2. With No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Kenzi's age has been changed from around 24 to 19 to better complement this story. Iz/Bella's "origin story" will be coming soon. All comments are appreciated <3

As a rule she did not keep side kicks and she definitely didn’t work on teams. As Bella she was the side kick. The friend you asked to help you study, but not to help you with your problems. Not that she blamed them. She had been repressed both emotionally and physically. Being Bella was like living underwater. She could almost make out what was going on at the surface, but her reactions were too slow and she couldn’t quite connect the dots. She didn’t want to make anyone else feel like they were incapable and god forbid she put them in danger. So, when Kenzi jumped into the cab after her it didn’t sit right.

She had already told the driver the address and to kick her out now would cause a scene she suddenly felt too tired to face. She pressed her face against the cool window and watched as her breath fogged the glass. A quick chat with the Morrigan, she’d have her cash, and be headed home. In the meantime she needed to dissuade this girl from following her.

“Where are we headed my badass bitch,” Kenzi asked breaking the silence. A serious set of blue eyes met hers and she was transfixed by the little golden flecks floating in their depths. The location would remain a secret.

“How old are you?” Iz asked instead of answering. She watched as those big blue eyes scrutinized her across the bench seat. This girl might be relentless, but not careless. She didn’t expect an answer. She recognized hardship. The world had been just as mean to Kenzi as it had to her.

“19. Now moving on… How strong are you. Like obviously kill a vampire strong, but can you lift a bus. Are you super girl?”

She almost smiled at that. The bartering system had a freeing appeal, so Kenzi’s truth deserved hers. “Stronger than you, but not as strong as your wolf. Kill a vampire strong is lift a bus strong. I’m not kill a vampire strong, but cleverness makes up for a lot in my field of work.”

The girl thought that through while picking at her black polish. She was too thin and while not exactly dirty she had a homeless look about her. The last thing Iz wanted was to feel like she was responsible for this girl. Her scent was already on her though and they had been seen together for over an hour. She couldn’t think of anything more likely to make the girl vampire bait.  

“When the cab stops I want you to stay in. You tell the driver to take you home. On the way call your wolf and don’t let him leave your side for a week. If mister frisky tonight had any vengeful friends I’ll have taken care of them by then. Oh, and wash my smell off you.” Iz said and watched the quickly approaching office building.

Kenzi, who hadn’t been paying attention to the road, was busy refusing Iz’s plan. She caught the recognition that sparked in the girl’s eyes when the cab came to a stop. Iz knocked on the partition and gave the driver his cash. “No. you can’t go in there,” Kenzi said.

Iz got out of the cab hoping that her shadow would stay put, but knowing otherwise. She had been here countless times and though the warning was appreciated, it may be more applicable to Kenzi than herself. It took less than three steps for her to hear the _click click click_ of those damn impractical boots. The next time they worked together she’d give her very specific instructions to wear flat shoes. Except there would be no next time. This was a onetime deal.

“Look Buffy,” Kenzi said breathless from their pace, “I know that you are all bad and clever, but I know the woman who owns the building and she is evil and sneaky. You can’t go in there.” There was honest panic in Kenzi’s eyes, but this was routine for Iz. She wasn’t about to lose a weeks pay to sooth this girl.

“Go home. I don’t need you here to take care of this.” However uncomfortable this made the girl she was not giving in. Her once metaphorical shadow was no her actual shadow. Mirroring her step for step, but remaining out of her line of sight. The too-pretty-blond receptionist greeted them, made a call, and then lead them to the elevator. Iz knew that there was something not quite human going on within this building, but as far as she could tell it was harmless. Furthermore, she had one job to do and that did not include becoming a detective.

The Morrigan was waiting for them. She had placed herself just so, looking out over the city. Her form fitting dress was more expensive than every item combined in Iz’s closet and the wine was freshly poured. She could still smell the cork in the air. Staged. Power, wealth, and nonchalance oozed from this picture she portrayed. Iz would have almost believed the dark-haired woman wasn’t threatened by her if it wasn’t for the four beefy men placed around the perimeter of the room.

“Kenzi,” she purred, “I was not expecting you here. Very brash of you to come without your succubus to protect you.” Kenzi tensed behind her and Iz could see the reflected smile of the Morrigan in the window. The scare tactics made her sick.

She threw the sack containing the vamps head to the bodyguard nearest to the snake of a woman. “I found your guy. He won’t be preying on anymore of your starving artists,” Iz said hoping to shift the woman’s focus. Bent on her harassment she snapped her fingers and a guard handed Iz an envelope. She noted that it held five immaculate hundred dollar bills. No argument there. It was about time they left, but before she could turn the Morrigan spoke again.

“It’s a shame your dear Bo has abandoned you for her lovely doctor. Who needs a sidekick when there is a baby on the way.”

Iz was no stranger to an insult, but the Morrigan was the kind of woman who could insult without a fear of retaliation. It wasn’t until she saw all the bodyguards tensing up that she even considered that Kenzi would lash out. She would have to be an idiot. And an idiot she proved herself to be. Every part of the girl’s small body was in position for a flying lunge. Maybe Iz was a fan of underdogs or maybe she was an idiot too, but for a moment she considered doing nothing and letting Kenzi claw the bitches eyes out.

She allowed everything to slow around her. Kenzi moved forward a centimeter at a time and Iz waited. The guards were too far away to stop this Arial attack, but there would be backlash if Kenzi was successful. She didn’t want the closest thing she had to a friend dead. So, when Kenzi launched herself far enough through the air to scare the Morrigan Iz stepped in. While everyone around her moved as if they were held back by resistance bands, she felt as though she were wading through jello. She took two steps forward wrapped a toned arm around the girl’s waist and released her concentration. Time was back to normal.

“Evelyn, you bitch. I otta--,” Kenzi’s breath was knocked out of her as Iz pulled her back to her feet. Instinctually she tucked the girl into her body wrapping a protective arm around her. It must have been an amusing sight, because with her stilettos Kenzi was a good six inches taller than Iz’s already short frame. However, everyone just looked stunned. Though Iz was hired to do dangerous jobs the Morrigan—Evelyn had never seen her skill set on display. She had given away too much and that was dangerous.

“We are leaving,” Iz said not waiting for any further reaction. Though she imagined Kenzi did not typically follow orders, the girl turned and practically marched to the elevator.  With the door shut Kenzi began to shake, it was barely perceivable, and Iz wondered if it was from fear or anger. She was dangerous to herself.

Iz was waiting for the cab she called, but it was raining and the driver was taking his time. Kenzi at last was silent and though she had been fantasizing about duct taping the girls mouth shut all evening, this didn’t feel right. She let a fat drop of rain work its way down and out of her lashes. Rain was good, it would wash the scent trails away. There were so many smells attached to the vampire that was now ash that she couldn’t perceive if he had any friends. She hoped beyond hope that he didn’t and if he did that it was too late for them to find her… or Kenzi. God she hated herself.

The cab pulled up and Kenzi got in after her. She instructed the girl to give the driver her address. Safe for now in the cab Iz let herself feel her exhaustion. She had never asked for this life and yet her ancestry and Edward had given it to her. What would she give to be just Bella. She’d be in college now, graduating soon or planning to go to graduate school. Iz can’t remember what it was she had hoped to be when she was in high school. She had wanted more than anything to help people. Well her wish had come true. No one knew who she was or what she did, but she saved lives by killing. Now though she thought looking at Kenzi, who had dozed off against the door, someone did know what she was. If she was truly good she would just drop the girl off. The likely hood of a vampire coming after her was slim. She didn’t need Iz, but the temptation to keep her close was strong. In this respect, she was no better than Edward. If she let the girl go Kenzi would live her life in a trajectory that it was always intended to go, but if she allowed her into her life… Yes, she could protect her, but she would also be putting Kenzi in danger.

When the cab pulled up in front of a decrepit building Iz told the driver to wait for her. Kenzi climbed out and with a turn of events Iz was the one following her. The _click click click_ of Kenzi’s boots were echoed by the night, but Iz’s following steps were silent. Kenzi jammed her key into the door, unlocking it. Though the notion was just a formality as a two-foot hole resided just to the left of the door allowing sight into the entryway.

“Home sweet home,” Kenzi said leading the way up a flight of stairs and deeper into the building. The place was a wreck and not just because dirty dishes and cloths seemed to litter every surface. Not to mention the walls that were either stripped bare or scorched. Iz thought back to her own place. It was small and shabby, but meticulously kept. She inspected one of the scorch marks closer. From another room she heard Kenzi squeal, “Oh my sweet, sweet baby! Momma is never letting you out of her sight again. Even if Dyson says I can’t bring you to the club.” Kenzi then appeared in the doorway cradling a sword.

Observing her Kenzi said, “Yeah me and Bo Bo not so accidentally killed a fire fae’s sleezball of a husband. You’d think the broad would be grateful, but nooo. The next thing we know she is breaking and entering and trying to burn down our home.” Kenzi was grinning at the memory. Adventure was always fun for those who had not yet learned to grow weary.  

“This place should be condemned. There is no way it is safe to live in,” Iz said allowing this to be the opening to the most irresponsible thing she had done since becoming Iz.

“Yeah well, it’s the only place I got.”  

“Why don’t you stay with me just until you have got another place,” she said scuffing the rubber sole of her boot against the dirty floor. Kenzi’s second squeal of the evening signaled her attack, but it was too late for Iz to evade it. Iz was being suffocated by string bean arms and a hundred-pound body.

“I knew you would want to partner up! Buffy and Kenzi vampire slayers!”

 

Nothing had ever been more beautiful to Iz than _Mr. Italiono’s Pizza_ was on this night. Through the smeared glass she saw the only booth occupied by the owners son smoking a joint. It was quiet and though that did not always mean peace, she would take it as a good omen.

“Damn Buffy you have a sweet set up here,” Kenzi said hungrily eyeing the pizza joint, “how are you like, still freaking fit.” Iz smiled at her and made her way up the outdoor stairs. Two more doors and she would be free at last. The dingy hall that protected her front door from the elements had a strange feel. She silenced Kenzi who with a questioning look mimed fangs with her fingers. Iz nodded and then took a deep breath. She couldn’t make out an abnormal smell, but the front door was not the only way in. Before moving further she peeled back a corner of the hall carpet and grabbed the candle she stashed there. It was huge and the best precaution she had available. She shoved it into Kenzi’s hands and lit it quickly.

“Are you kidding me,” Kenzi whispered too loudly. Everything was too loud if there was indeed a predator lurking behind her door. She took step closer and her suspicions were confirmed by the burning in her scar. If she told Kenzi to run she might be safe, but she preferred her in her line of sight if the Vampire was feeling more like taking an eye for an eye. The girl was as safe as she could hope to be. Vampires are aware of their own flammability and don’t like to take chances. When you are immortal there is nothing more precious than your mortality.

The vampire wouldn’t know that Iz was aware of its presence. So, a cat and mouse game it would be. She had no choice. Pretending that nothing was amiss she continued to her front door as she typically would. Easing her key into the lock she could hear the vamp taking its place on the other side. No point in wasting time. She shoved the door open. The bulb over the stove was the only source of light in her apartment, but she didn’t need it. She perceived movement to her right and concentrated on slowing her time. He was inhumanly fast even when her brain manipulated each passing second this way, but it was enough to prepare her. She turned and placed her boot to his sternum with as much force as she could muster. Her strength and his velocity sent him flying backwards and through her bathroom door. So much or the $500. If tonight was any indication she was spending her paycheck faster than she had earned it.

He charged out of the bathroom. His scream was raw animal anguish. Iz could see each splinter of wood flying off him, but she was not fast enough to evade his strike nor strong enough to deflect it. She did her best to side step, but his hand that was positioned for the most epic bitch slap still managed to graze her cheek. The three nails that made contacts sliced into her skin like razor blades. The blood so close to the surface spilled out like trails of lava burning her face. Her blood sang out and it was inevitable that this fight would end soon. She heard his abrupt stop and felt his self-created wind as he came back to her. Time slowed and he pulled her back against his front in what could have been a lover’s embrace. Years grant vampires control, but with blood that sang there was no resisting. It had blindsided him, no doubt, and robbed him of the brutal murder he had envisioned. She could not know how strongly it tempted him, but she knew the pull was not an inkling as strong as what Edward had felt. He would always be special in that way.

Iz felt his lips gently caress her neck. Let him bite her, she was resigned.

“Hey asshat,” said Kenzi who should not have been at the door, “I taste better. Come get a piece of me.” The vampire paused only long enough for Kenzi to shut her mouth. His fangs cut through Iz’s skin like butter and she tried not to flinch. This would be over soon. He took a deep pull of her blood as if she was a Cubin cigar.

He shrieked.

Iz spun out of his hold and reached for her daggers. The vamp was clawing at his throat unaware of the world. This time a sturdy boot to the chest knocked him down like a toddler, but he was oblivious. His razor claws where frantically tearing his marble throat out in chunks. She grabbed him by the hair and severed his head ending the misery. Head still in hand she turned to check on Kenzi. She looked genuinely upset surprising Iz.

“What was that?”

“My blood is acid to them. Perks of the job.” Kenzi nodded as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “Help me get him into the bathtub and try not to burn the wallpaper with that,” Iz said pointing at the candle that hung forgotten at the tips of very chipped black nails.

 

The batteryless smoke detector sat between the pair at the foot of Iz’s bed. It was nearly three in the morning and both were eating their spaghetti like it was the last supper. Iz would never cease to be amazed at how much better her meat sauce tasted when she let it simmer for a few hours while she was out hunting. There must be a god because the way the garlic mingled with the tomato was a miracle.

“Is this a typical night for you?”

“Pretty much.”

“Sweet.”

“It’s not too late to back out.”

“Are you kidding. You couldn’t pry me away with a crowbar. You ever gonna tell me how you became a vampire slayer Buffy.”

“Tomorrow and my name is Iz.”


	3. Chapter 3: Racing Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore the past that lead Bella to become a vampire hunter.

He kissed her neck and for a moment she let herself believe that he had given in. She remembered with painful clarity the feel of James fangs slicing through the thick skin of her palm. That though was not the painful bit, the real agony came when he was pulled off of her, leaving a deposit of poison behind. The pain was complete. She had her own forest fire burning away her human form. Despite the convulsions, the turning was an act too painful and intimate to be performed in public. So, when his cold lips pulled away and he laughed in her face it wasn’t surprise she felt, but heartbreak. He would never willingly gift her with an eternal life together. Instead he would keep her as his pet until she grew old and died.  

It began to rain and she thanked Forks for its predictable weather. If her injury was not enough of an excuse to ditch prom early this was. She asked him to bring her home and his topaz eyes only prodded hers for a moment before he complied. There would be no ice-cream, bowling, or hotel room plans waiting for them like all the other prom goers. It surprised her how disappointing this was. She was living between two worlds, not quite a human, but not at all a vampire. She would willingly give up all the normality to be with Edward, but what was he sacrificing to be by her side?

 _I will stay with you—isn’t that enough_. No, it wasn’t enough she thought as he helped her through the door and handed her off to Charlie. She’d told him not to come to her tonight, that she was too tiered. In all honesty, she couldn’t bear to face his perfection when she was cursed with mortality. He was hurt, but consented.

“Thanks for bringing Bells home in one piece,” Her father said to Edward. Before her incident what he said would have only been a jab at her clumsiness, but now she knew it was commentary on the role he believed Edward played in sending her to the hospital. She wished he would let it go. Edward was her savior.

“No problem Chief Swan,” he said politely, “you can expect me bright and early tomorrow for my visiting hours.” Charlie nodded, but his face was grim.

The door shut and yet Charlie stayed unmoving in the entryway with both hands gripping Bella’s forearms. It was strange behavior for Charlie who was loving, but also seemingly unconcerned in her life. They both heard Edwards Volvo start up and drive away. The silence lasted a few moments longer before Charlie looked earnestly into her eyes and said, “Bella we need to talk.”

“Honestly dad I am pretty tired, if you could help me upstairs I think I am going to wash this gunk off of my face and head to bed.”

“No Bella. We are going to have a talk,” Charlie said in his Chief Swan voice and she was shocked. He was never authoritative with her.  

Once they were both situated at the table he began, “I am going to be straight with you Bells because there is no other way for me to approach this. I know what Edward and his family are.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Charlie.”

“They are vampires. I’ve known for some time.”

“No.” Her blood ran cold.

“Yes. You know they are. And you…” he rubbed his face obviously upset, “you were bit by a vampire.”

“But I am not a vampire Charlie. Believe me I am fine.”

“Do you remember the last summer you came to stay with me?” This was unconnected, but she nodded. Of course she remembered. That summer had plagued her memory for years as the most shameful selfish act she had ever done. She could have just told Charlie that she didn’t like to fish and then she wouldn’t have felt the need to throw a tantrum in front of his best friend. Letting the whole world know that she never wanted to visit Forks again.

“What do you remember about your life before that summer.” She thought hard and he watched her. She could remember very little. It was like her memory had created an outline of her life, but hid the details. When she tried to sharpen those fuzzy pictures of her past blackness slammed down and gave her a headache. This couldn’t be right. Why had she never noticed before? It was simple. There had never been a need for her to remember. She looked at Charlie disconcerted and frightened.

“That’s what I thought. There is a reason you can’t remember. You have a great Aunt Avery. She came to us that summer and warned us about your future. We both agreed that she should... subdue you. To somewhat freeze your natural talents. You would still be you, but only half way. A walking coma. You agreed instantly, so I allowed it. Maybe I shouldn’t have. Maybe you were too young to know what you were agreeing to. Maybe none of this would have happened if you had stayed my little Isabella and had never been turned into Bella.”

None of what he said was making sense. She couldn’t ever remember meeting her great Aunt Avery. She thought that she may have seen picture of a young curly haired aunt standing next to Charlie as a young father. She was certain that she had never seen her in person though. When she tried harder to remember the scene that Charlie described Bella felt another slap of the blackness. She pushed her palms against her eyes and attempted to rub away the fog that continued to seep through and distort her memories.

“Isabella I need you to look at me,” said a distantly familiar female voice.

She looked up and saw a just as young, but clearer version of the Aunt Avery from her memory. This was all too much. Vampires she could deal with, but hidden figures from her past was where she drew the line. No one seemed too concerned that she was not a vocal participant in any part of conversation.

“I’ve been watching you since you moved back to Forks and it is time,” Aunt Avery said. Her Aunt gently places strong hands on either side of her face forcing her to keep eye contact. So she stared into a set of surprisingly green eyes as her aunt began to incoherently chant. It was disconcerting and she wanted to look away, but just before she made an attempt to she spotted something transfixing in her aunt’s eyes.

 

It was a memory from outside of her body, but there was no doubt that it belonged to her. She saw a younger Isabella wading in a creek. The water was cold and the rocks were slimy and treacherously slick beneath her toes. She wasn’t worried about tripping though. She trusted her body and knew her limits. She stood as still as she could and watched as her brown tanned legs parted the water as the current pulled it by. The longer she waited the more fish she could see weaving in and out of her legs before continueing their feed further down the creek. She felt time slowing. The fish were now moving like the fat and lazy bumble bees that pollinated the garden in front of her Daddy’s house. She reached down fast grabbing a hold of a thick scaly fish with both hands. Time sped back up and she turned, fish held high over her head, back to where her dad and Mr. Billy sat on the shore. She was grinning and they clapped. She shivered not from the cold, but the pride of the moment. The memory stopped here and she felt herself slipping without resistance into a deep deep sleep.

***

_Is this normal? How long will she be out for?_

_Settle down Charlie. The girl is strong. She will be fine._

_Will she ever remember…_

_The memories will come back slowly._

Isabella struggled to make the words she was hearing into coherent sentences. She tried to lift her head and it is heavy with years of memories trying to break through the waters that restrained it. She allows just one to come to her. It is nighttime and raining and her aunt and father sit at the mismatched kitchen table, much like the scene before her now. She has snuck down the stairs, but despite her efforts to stay undetected she knows that her aunt can sense her on the other side of the kitchen wall.

“She has my abilities Charlie. You can’t deny that she is more advanced in every sense of than any girl her age should be.”

“She is just a child Avery.”

“She will attract them. It’s her blood. She will encounter vampires before she is fully grown and this is the step we must take to protect her. She will be an excellent hunter one day. We can’t jeopardize that.”

“I’ve done what you asked so far. Sacrificed so much. I’ve already sent her away with her mom. This is too much. I won’t let you restrain her mind.”

“If I don’t she will die young.”

Isabella watched as her daddy scrubbed his face with his hands. She had one week left with him and like every other year she had begged him not to send her back to Renee. She didn’t like the strange people her mom invited over to the house, the used needles she found, or the way her mom walked around with unresponsive eyes. How many times had she forgotten to pick her up from school, where she had left the car, or even to feed Isabella dinner? No, she wanted to live with her dad who tried not to burn the chicken too badly and read her bedtime stories.

She walked into the kitchen then and her dad stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over. “What are you doing out of bed Isabella?” Even though she was too old for it she reached up motioning that she wanted to be picked up. “Bad dream,” she said and her daddy picked her up and hugged her close. “Don’t worry you are safe with me Isabella.”

Isabella lets the memory go and opens her eyes. Charlie is worried. She can hear his heartbeat _thump, thump, thumping_ away faster than it should be. He loves her, that is all he has ever done. Why did she ever stop coming to see him? Another memory presses to be noticed. She skims over it not wanting to lose any more of the present. It’s a scene with her, Charlie, and her aunt. They are planning for her to throw a tantrum in front of her daddy’s friends the next time he takes her fishing. It is too dangerous for her to continue coming to Forks. There is a family of vampires that her aunt studies. She predicts they will come to live in Forks again soon and though they are not inherently dangerous vampires attract other vampires.

“Isabella,” it is her aunt, “There are things you do not have time to remember now, so I will tell you. Listen well, we do not have much time. You were bitten by a vampire named James who had special abilities as a tracker. The Cullen family were not able to kill his mate Victoria. She has been watching you and was in fact at your prom tonight in the shadows. She is illusive and I have watched her operate before. She will seek revenge. She wants you dead, but she won’t sacrifice herself to do it. It has been a long time since she has done it, but in the old days before I was alive she resurrected an army of fledgling vampires and allowed them to decimate the city that harbored her prey.”

“So, if I stay…”

“Forks will be eradicated and scientists will blame the death of all of the people on some environmental phenomenon.”

Isabella nodded and stood up. She had to leave—she’d go somewhere secluded. Edward would not understand. If he thought she was in danger he would never leave her side. It would be out of responsibility, not love. She loved him with all of her being, but for him she knew that she was only a passing amusement. He had proven it tonight by making it clear he didn’t intend to turn her. 80 years and he would be free of her. No, she would let him go now before he made her hate her own humanity.

“I’ll pack a bag, but what about you dad?”

“Don’t worry about me Bells. The Quileute’s have always protected me before. It will be no different now.”

She thought this through. Another memory one from not long ago that had been made clearer by the unlocking of her mind. Jacob Black was telling her about his tribe’s superstitions. He spoke of vampires and… werewolves. No shit. The Quileute’s were a werewolf pack? She looked to Charlie the question clear on her face and he nodded.

“Yes Isabella the tribe are werewolves and loyal at that. I packed your bag already it is waiting in your truck. You understand that it will only be you and I leaving,” her aunt said and Bella did know.

***

It broke her heart to watch her aunt push her old clunker of a truck into the retention pond. She understood the plan, she didn’t love it, but it had to be done. The Cullen’s had to leave town. It was the only way to ensure everyone’s safety. Charlie would call Bella in as a missing person in the morning. He could convincingly pretend to be both mad as hell and heartbroken, he had experience with both emotions. He would blame the Cullen’s. Her recent misadventure with them would be enough to start up an investigation that Charlie would not be allowed to involve himself in. They wouldn’t be found guilty, but it would be enough of a scare for the family to feel it was time to relocate.

“Edward will track me down. You don’t understand. If he thinks I am in danger he won’t let me go that easily,” she said.

Her aunt then pulled her thick hair away from her neck revealing a scar that matched Bella’s own Vampire bite. “When someone like you or I who are naturally talented are bitten one of two things happen. We are allowed to turn into a vampire and we have special skills like your Edward’s mind reading. Or we are not allowed to turn and most of the poison is taken from our bodies, but still we change becoming hunters. We are also given gifts. You, I believe, are a shield. We will explore this further as you train. My gift is that I am undetectable to vampires. As long as you are with me they cannot find you. He could follow our paper trail, but it will take time he will not have with the investigation.”

Charlie drove them to the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. She would say her goodbyes to him there. It wouldn’t be forever. Just a long time. She thought about the Cullen’s. they had been good to her, but they were selfish. They should have known better than keeping her human, but insisting that she be present in their lives. They would overcome this obstacle that her little family was throwing at them. They had both the means and the skills to relocate. This was a minor inconvenience. Even still tears threatened to spill. She regretted the way her life had played out. A rotten hand of cards is what she had been dealt.

Her aunt looked back at her from the front seat and took and the state of her face. “I want you to know Isabella that you had no future as a vampire. Hunters are rarely made the process is… too difficult. The moment they chose to remove the venom was the moment your fate was decided. Vampire venom will no longer have an effect on you. You are immune and cannot be change. That is another reason you must leave. If they learned the truth… they would come to fear you.” This was a blow, but it saved her from some of the regret. Edward had made his choice.

Her goodbye to Charlie was tough, but they made it quick. She heaved her duffle bag over her shoulder and her aunt handed her a new ID. She studied it while her aunt printed their tickets at a self-serve kiosk. The name Iz Avery and her high school yearbook picture looked up at her.

“We are headed to Anchorage,” her aunt said handing her a plane ticket, “they have 16 hours of sunlight right now. Not a great place for Vamps.” In the morning light Bella would view these events as a great adventure. No more regrets.

***

They’d started her training with simple hand to hand combat, but with months now under her belt Isabella had been graduated up to weapons. Well, sort of weapons. Avery came at her relentlessly with long carved wooden staff that stood in place for her sword. Isabella deflected the blow by crossing her two short wooden staffs, that Avery promised one day would be daggers, and then using all her force to swipe the handles up throwing Avery back. She let her guard down believing that she had a moment to breathe, but through she had thrown her aunt back some distance Avery was fast. Before Isabella knew what hit her, the damned staff struck the back of her knees and knocking her on her back. Avery stood above her, staff posed against Isabella’s heart. She slapped the floor three times.

“Tap out I’m exhausted.”

“We just started. You need to build your stamina.”

“Yeah, we just started two hours ago. Give me a break old woman.” She watched her aunt arch a brow on her wrinkle free face.

“Then how do you propose we continue your training. You have three more hours that must be dedicated to the cause.”

“Then give me knowledge. Tell me your story. I will make you tea.” Her aunt has been avoiding this topic for some time, but had promised to tell Isabella her history. Her aunt nodded.

They were sitting in the makeshift living room both warming their hands on a cup of tea when Avery began. “This story, my story, I will tell you, but you must use it as an exercise. I want you to put yourself in my place. Try to see what I see. Judge as I did. This will help you gain insight on both your friends and enemies.”

“When you are young you are strong and fast. Your mother wants to keep you inside with her, patching cloths, but you can’t concentrate on darning socks. She is exasperated, but your pa just laughs. “She is a child,” he says, “just six. Let her run in the sunlight with her brothers.” And she does. You can keep up with all the boys. Baseball is an obsession. You all worship it like it’s God. Everyone wants you on their team and your brothers are proud. Every hit you have is a homerun. When that ball comes flying towards you it is like you can slow down time and line up your swing every time. All of the boys think it’s funny when you beat up the biggest kid around for stealing your brothers ball cap. This is your life and as you get older nothing changes… until it does.

The year is 1941 and Pearl Harbor is bombed. You had heard talk of the war when your pa listened to the radio in the evening, but it wasn’t real. Just a story told by men far away. But now it is real. One by one all three of your brothers enlist and are flown away to distant lands. You want to go away too. Who will look after your brothers? Your mom tells you to be serious. Women do not fight wars. No one plays baseball anymore. You stay inside and darn socks like there is no tomorrow. You get news that your youngest bother has died. Your mom cries herself to sleep. You are only 15, but you feel so old.

A beautiful stranger is passing through town and you meet accidentally. He is smart and charming and seemingly 30 and he tells you that your blood smells amazing. You take him home for dinner and your pa thinks he’s swell and your mom thinks he’s handsome. He can only stay for a week. He is a professor in some big city and has important work to do. He helps your pa on the farm and compliments your mom’s cooking every night. It is time for him to leave and he asks you to come with him. That you can do important work for the war where he would take you. You are extatic and in love. Your mother and pa are happy to let you marry this stranger. Money is tight and with you married their bellies will be a little fuller every night.

You move away from Forks and to the big city and join the war effort. The work is dull, but you are making a difference. Your new husband is strange, but so good to you. When he tells you that he is a vampire you don’t mind, because he only feeds on the blood of animals. He is your world and the war is your passion. He has a friend come into town to visit. He is a vampire who says that your blood sings to him. He bites you intending to drain you, but your husband pulls him off and kills him. He then sucks the poison out of you. You ask him why he wouldn’t just let you turn. He wants to save your soul. You have your fist fight.

You start to notice changes within you. All your natural talents begin to become enhanced. You can see farther, hear better, move more fluidly, and think faster. Someone in the war office notices your knack for solving puzzles and offers you a promotion. You are sworn into secrecy and put on a team of decoders. The men are unhappy that you are both young and a woman. But everyone left in this country are young and women and when they see how talented you are they shut up. Your team is the best in the country and often work alongside your foreign allies. You save many of your country’s men from being ambushed. You are keeping your brothers safe. Your husband is thrilled with your accomplishments, but wishes you would keep a lower profile. You don’t.

It is late in the year of 1945 and the war is over. Your brothers are home and safe. It feels like you and your husband celebrate with everyone for a year straight. It is time to move. The people at the university have started commenting on how your husband never looks a year older. You are in new city with another university. Your husband works nights so that his colleagues never see how his skin sparkles in the sun. You become depressed. You have no work and no friends. Your husband becomes worried. Most vampires migrated to Europe during the war either to fight of Feed. They are now returning and you, his little wife, have blood that sings. So, he taught you to fight. It wasn’t enough though. You might be able to fight them off, but you couldn’t kill them. He commissioned several weapons for you that would to the job. Among these weapons were twin daggers and a sword all made out of diamond. These were some of the few weapons that could slice through a vampire skin.

A decade passed away and your husband begins to recognize that you never seem to be aging. You are alive though and still a human. You don’t tell him about the enhancements you received after being bit by his friend. Your passion is honing your fighting skills and your husband humors you. You have no children. Your husband has never slept with you. You haven’t minded though because your other passions have always been more consuming than your lust. You have found another job as a secretary and it is insulting to your intelligence, but you stay on because you met Mary there. She is your best friend.

You are out one evening having drinks with Mary to celebrate the end of the work week. You make plans to go sea bathing together the next day. An unnaturally handsome stranger approaches Mary. He makes the scar are your neck where you were bitten burn. You are unnerved. When he asks Mary to dance you ask her not to go with him. She gets angry. She is not married like you. She does not work for her own amusement like you, but out of necessity. She wants to be married and have children, so you let her go. You watch her closely though and when the stranger whispers in Mary’s ear and leads her outside you get up to follow. You can smell the path they have taken around the building and follow it. You are too late though. Mary is dead. You slow time. With your sword you kill the vampire, but do not stop there. You cut his body into a thousand little pieces and burn them. When you don’t come home your husband comes to find you. You are still holding Mary’s bloodless body in your arms.

You move again and another decade passes. Your husband is even more alarmed by your seemingly unchanging face. You now look like you are 18 though you are really 39. Getting revenge for Mary is your new passion. It doesn’t matter how many vampires you kill. It is never enough. Your husband becomes frightened by you. You begin to stop loving him. You argue all the time. Since you were bit you have noticed a new “gift”. With a little effort, you can make yourself imperceivable to vampires. They cannot track you, smell you, or hear you if you choose it. You begin to make yourself imperceivable to your husband to avoid the arguments. This increases his fear and drives him to drink—human blood. He gets it from blood banks. You are disgusted. You argue and he hits you. You leave him and he lets you. He never stopped loving you, but you had become his curse. Something beautiful and pure turned into a waking nightmare.

You go back to your family. They accept you for what you are. You love them deeply although it is dangerous for you to stay in their lives. You protect them from a distance by killing vampires. You leave for a long time and when you come back you find you have a niece, your oldest brother’s granddaughter. She is just a baby and you go to visit her. Isabella is beautiful, perfect, but her blood. It sings. You are crushed because this little one is destined to have a life like you. You make arrangements to protect her with her father. You watch her grow and she is your new obsession. You know that you must protect her and train her.”

“This Iz is where my story ends. We have come full circle. You know the rest.”   


	4. Chapter 4: The Wolf Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzi mourns the loss of Nate after he tries to get in touch and Iz does her best to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter to make up for my very long absence.

 Iz walked into the apartment to find a wet haired Kenzi sitting on the kitchen counter in a towel. She was preoccupied in pouring herself a shot of tequila. Iz walked up to the girl until there was no longer anything resembling personal space left. “Honey. I’m home,” Iz said jokingly. Kenzi rolled her eyes and kicked Iz away, but not before she managed to get a big whiff of the girl’s hair.

“Using my shampoo, I can understand, but you really need to get your own deodorant.” Kenzi’s little pink tongue made a flippant appearance.

“I thought I said you could crash here until you found a new place. It’s been six months, are you even looking?” Kenzi took her shot and smacked her lips.

“When I'm gone

When I'm gone,” Kenzi sang.

“No. Stop. Stop now or so help me.”

“You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.”

Iz shoved her hand over Kenzi’s mouth, but the girl bit down hard. Those teeth could draw blood.

“You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,” Kenzi finished with a bow and poured herself another shot.

The girl’s singing brought out her Russian accent charming her, but there was something false in her carefree air. For Kenzi, throwing back shots on a Friday night was nothing new, but the girl usually went for wine and ice cream. Tequila was for “partying so hard you forget who you gave your underwear to” according to Kenzi. The little alcoholic only wanted to party like that when she was really upset and trying to hide it.

“Did Nate try to find you again?”

 Kenzi shove the tequila bottle across the counter, but Iz managed to grab it before the fall. “It sucks meatballs Iz! He’s perfect and I can’t have him or he will die. I wish he had just been some sleazebag and then I could curse his name and be done with him.”

Iz attempted to comfort the girl, but the pats on her damp back felt mechanical. Kenzi laughed, “You suck at this.” “I know.” “Wanna know what would make me feel better?” “Being vampire bait and then watching them die?” “You know me so well,” Kenzi said batting her lashes. “Go get dressed punk.”

There wasn’t much Iz had to do to prepare. She stayed ready for an encounter at all times and her attire was form fitting enough that she didn’t have to worry about it working against her. Yoga pants with a hole, bleach stained black shirt, two-day-old braid, and a makeup free face wasn’t exactly the right combo to catch a vamp’s attention, but she wasn’t the bait. She heard Kenzi’s hair dryer come to life from the bathroom. White noise is not something that Iz often lets herself indulge in, but it had been a hell of a week. Lulled by the whirr of the dryer’s tiny motor she is caught off guard by the memory that has eased in close, tugging to be let inside. She allows it to replay in front of her eyes. She has the time.

***

“Well if it isn’t little Jacob Black collecting his frequent flyer miles,” she said smiling and giving him a once over. He had grown considerably since the last time she had seen him at her junior prom, but a year had passed away. They were both bulkier with considerably more muscle than before.

“Hey Bells!” She enjoyed the warmth that radiated off him when he wrapped an arm around her giving an enthusiastic side hug. She’d been heartbroken when she found out that he turned along with the rest of his friends on the reservation. If only they had gotten the Cullen’s out sooner. Maybe then his generation would be safe from a life so alienating, but there was not enough time in the world for all the maybes she could think of. It was their lot in life to protect and no amount of regret would take away the responsibility.

“I must be pretty darn important to have gotten your butt all the way out of Forks, or something like that.” She enjoyed the way he stopped mid appraisal of her to look at his feet and blush.

“Yeah, something like that.”

Werewolves were one of the few creatures who actively hunted vampires. Her Aunt Avery had let her know that if approached correctly they could be a great asset to a fellow vampire hunter. However, pack dynamics as well as territory wars between packs typically dissuaded her from working with them. Nonetheless she felt it was imperative for Iz to get a firsthand education. With Jacob turning there could be no better option. They all trusted him implicitly and with the pressure for him to step up and claim the alfa spot that his ancestors had held, he was more than happy to take a little vacation away from his pack.

He stayed with them for a month. Iz and Avery’s time together was solemn at best. She mourned the loss of her normality and had not yet come to terms with the responsibility that was hers now. Jacob brought light and warmth. They were friends in a way that her and Edward could never have been. Equals in responsibility and strength. Avery would often come into a room to spot them pressed together in close confederacy. Sitting side by side on the couch Bella loved to feel his warm arm and leg pressed against her. She knew he wanted more than friendship from her, but that was as unrealistic as Edward becoming human and they both knew it. Their paths were too different. Jacob and his tribe had some buffer between them and the world that did not believe in the mythological creatures the wolves protected them from. Iz though had no tribe. When her training was done, she would be living as a recluse. A life resigned to the shadows and fake identities.

So, they enjoyed Jacobs light hearted joy. Where Iz felt ancient, Jacob was a boy. Resilient to hardship and inexperienced with true misfortune. To be a wolf was as natural as having ten toes. He never resented it. The sparing he did with Iz was play for him not training.

***

 

The familiar click of Kenzie’s impractical shoes drew Iz out of her thoughts. The girl was in full costume mode and Iz knew better than to try and persuade her out of it. This looked like her Ninotchka Alexandrovich look. Iz didn’t exactly make her cash in the most acceptable form. Trading mythical heads into a woman who was definitely up to no good in exchange for under the counter cash—not the type of job people liked to discuss over dinner. How Kenzie chose to make her money was none of her business, so Iz looked the other way when she saw the girl counting cards. She knew at some point she would have to save that girl's ass, but it was an obligation she didn’t mind. So, she took in the blond old Hollywood style wig, glamorous floor length black dress, and stiletto heels and just cocked an eyebrow in response.

“Before you say anything I am not changing,” Kenzie said emphasizing her point by thrusting her bottle of tequila in Iz’s direction.

“Not even the shoes… something a little more flat would do.”

“The shoes make the look. How dare you insult Gucci? I bet you would like it if I just left this apartment naked wouldn’t you?”

Iz rolled her eyes at the girls tipsy dramatics. She never asked how Kenzi managed to feed her shoe addiction. Not legally. “Get your butt downstairs.”

Iz was ready to drop Kenzi at a table and get into the shadows as soon as possible. It didn’t matter what sort of gambling it was Kenzi would make a profit. Anything would be better than the apparently inexhaustible reasons why Kenzi wanted to set her up with her pal.

“He is sooo dreamy Iz. Common it’s not like you have someone else in your life. He is strong and sexy and would take care of you.”

“I do a pretty good job of taking care of me and you. I don’t want to meet your wolf. If I stink I can’t hunt. Now go con some poor fool and I’ll give you the signal when our vamp comes onto the scene.”

Kenzi left her and instantly fell into character. An extra swing was added into her walk gaining the attention of an old perv. The less Iz knew the better. She was raised a good girl. Charlie was a cop after all and though she had a habit of lying, she tried to stay clean of anything too illegal. Killing is illegal and she without a doubt was a killer, a hitman, an assassin. But, was it against the law if the person was already dead? Or more technically if there was no real documentation of them? These were the questions that burned her to the core. Was she a murderer?

She could hear Kenzi working the table. The high pitch lilt of her voice was a comfort. There was something truly innocent about Kenzie. It was intoxicating. The world beat her down at every turn, but her spirit, there was not one smudge on it.

She checked and decided that her attention was in no way necessary. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the padded wall. The research she’d been working on wore hard on her. She didn’t know where Avery found the documents or how she got the boxes into her apartment. Their current project kept her up through the night. She felt like her 8-year-old self, stowing away under the covers at midnight with a flashlight and a Magic Tree House book. This though was not the light reading of her childhood. Avery was on the trail for answers like a bloodhound and it looked like for once they had found something.

The documents she was working her way through dated back to World War Two. When she first opened the box and saw the note she figured that the time period was chosen for more of a nostalgic than logical reason, but the further she worked her way in the less she discredited her aunt. She’d learned in school about how disgusting the Nazi’s experiments on humans were. Using human skin to make leather rated G in comparison to her readings. Vampires were not just playing war for the feasts, but were also using it as a chance to research with no ethical boundaries.

The most recent study followed a young Jewish woman who was repetitively raped by a vampire. This resulted in an accelerated pregnancy where the woman could only keep down human blood. The birth was gruesome. The spawn impatient to be free of the womb ate his way out, killing his mother in the process. They called him a hybrid. He grew at an accelerated rate and could feed on both blood and traditional food. His bite was poison. Would he have continued aging quickly until his death? She wanted to know, but all vampire experiments were ended and most evidence, including the boy, were destroyed once the Voltaire took notice. To be caught with that kind of knowledge would have been grounds for execution. If this information was true it could mean that her and her aunt were not the only byproduct that the vampires might have left behind.

The sudden burning in her palm pulled a sigh from her. There was not enough time in the day to consider the information to the extent that she wanted. Especially when the less desirable, but considerably more beautiful side of her work kept butting in. she flicked the left side of her nose and judging by the sound of retreating heels, Kenzi had taken her cue. She was remarkably good at picking out a vampire in a crowd, but the girl was remarkably good at most tasks she took on. Iz kept her eyes shut for the count of ten Mississippi’s and then pushed herself off the wall with all the enthusiasm of a sloth.

Eyes open and the blond wig is out of sight. They’d hunted here a few times so she knew the route Kenzi would take. She was safe if Iz kept her pace. Shoulders back, head high, and the swagger in her step made her unapproachable.  One step, flashing lights. Heel to toe brought her closer, bass beating a new pulse through her. Almost there, heavy smoke changing the chemical makeup of the lungs. Hand around the bicep, fist remolding a nose.

“Shit lady. Ok. Ok. I get it. I scared you. We can still be friends though.” Iz looked the man up and down. Too thin and high to be a threat. Scraggly beard, greasy hair, and beer stained shirt.

“I’m not interested,” Iz said and attempted to step around him.

“No, you need Steve. Your face says no, but your body says yesss Steve. Can’t you feel our chemistry,” Steve stepped closer and she could smell the remnants of cheese burger on his breath.

“If my patience regenerated as quickly as your self-esteem the world would be a much safer place. Now fuck off,” she said administering a gentle push to send him away.

She’d let too much time pass. Kenzie could only hold the demon off so long and in her state… She felt Steve’s dirty fingers wrap around her wrist and she was done with this shit. She turned fast enough to dislodge her trapped wrist and planted a sensibly shoed foot firmly into Steve’s chest. For the only time in his life he flew, directly into a table of drinks.

“I said FUCK OFF,” Iz said and then broke into a run.

The air outside of the club wasn’t much fresher, but she hadn’t come out for a breather. Kenzi. Her time slowed and she spotted her instantly. He had her pinned against the brick and she was kicking with every bit of her strength, but how could that possibly compare. He was easing his way in towards her pale neck. Iz’s blood ran cold. Even now he moved fluently through her slowed time. She would not make it to them before--

Iz had two personal rules while hunting. One: never let go of a dagger and Two: Kill the vamp first the victim comes second. Well that all went to hell.

A dagger was in her hand and sailing through the air before she had registered her thought process. It sunk hilt deep into the side of the vamp’s neck. Her numb legs carried her to where Kenzi had been forgotten on the pavement. Her neck had a single trail of blood running down. The Cullen’s hadn’t told her that most humans bodies reject the poison, only few made it through the transformation.

Iz’s lips closed against Kenzi’s neck and she pulled deep. Her mouth filled with the warm Iron of Kenzi’s blood. Relieved she let it flow down her throat. No poison. He hadn’t managed to taint her blood.

“The fuck kind of hybrid are you?” the demon asked. The dagger now deposited on the cement.

Iz didn’t bother wiping the blood from around her mouth. She could smell the sickly-sweet scent of the vampire’s fear.

“The kind from your worst nightmares,” Iz whispered and lunged like a harpy of death at her victim.

***

The first time Avery tasked them with hunting down and disposing a newly made male vamp that refused to learn control Iz was terrified, but Jacob just laughed.

“Hell Bella you can fend me off with your eyes closed. What do you have to worry about here?”

She just shook her head and continued her tracking. Jacob could sniff the vamp out easier than she could track him, but he had already done so numerous times with his pack, so he let Iz take the lead. Though Anchorage was the biggest city in Alaska it did not have a big enough population for nine people to go missing in a week without people noticing.

She stooped low to the ground to check the trail more closely, though she didn’t need to. If the vamps age was not shown by his blood lust it was made abundantly clear by his carelessness. They would write it up as a grizzly attack, but bears didn’t typically drag a large man bleeding away from the gas pump deeper into the woods. He would be a goner by the time they found him, but they would be saving the future victims and that had to be enough.

She swiped her finger in the muddy bloody snow and stood back up. Jacob was shifting from one bare foot to another ready for the chase as Iz gave her finger a sniff. 20 minutes? That was plenty of time for the vamp to get where he wanted to be and drain the poor bastard. Iz just hoped that he was relaxing in the after effects of an overly engorged stomach.

She gave Jacob the signal and he grinned. She slipped into the woods more silent than the residents sleeping inside their warm homes. She perceived the sound of Jacob’s zipper sliding downward. There were many aspects of her own body she had learned to manipulate. Though she could now slow her heart rate to an imperceivable rate, she was not the master of the blush that forced its way up the back of her neck and around to color her cheeks. The rustle of his jeans falling from his body sent a burning from her core up to the tips of her ears. Being shirtless when they started their trek from home she knew he was now naked. Deep breaths.10 were not enough to settle her discomposure. She didn’t regain herself until she felt his canine head budding against her shoulder blade.

Back to business. They followed the trail of morbid bread crumbs the vamp left behind. Blood on the ground, a patch of skin against the tree, and a fingernail among the roots and dead leaves led them to a clearing where the stars danced on the blood-soaked snow. A lifeless body and a crouching vampire were the nights only audience. She felt her supper making its way back up her throat as they watched the vamp still sucking on an already drained body. She had visions of him in his desperate state collecting the bloody snow into a cone and licking it as if he were a kid at the summer fair.

Jacob nudged her towards the clearing with his snout and she fell into character. She forced a few tears that felt natural enough and stumbled into the clearing. The vamps head turned towards her with uncanny speed. His red irises appraised her. Edward described a vampire’s blood lust with absolute clarity to her. She knew he wanted her to fear them, to keep her safe. But what he failed to inform her about was their other enhanced lust. Perhaps he felt like his kind were monstrous enough with their cannibalistic diet without also painting them as rapists. Now approaching this young sated vamp she knew in what direction his quick mind was running despite the fact that he had a mate. He made her scar burn.

“H-help me. Please will you help me,” she said and more tears fell, “my dog- he ran into the woods and I chased after him and now I’m lost.”

A smile spread across the unnaturally beautiful face. She could see a glimmer in his faceted skin awoken by the glow of the moon. The effect would have transfixed her if not for the smile stained almost black from his meal and juices of a lost man dripping down his chin. She pretended not to see these details. A human may have been able to miss them and be excused by their poor eyesight. Though every bone in her body screamed for her to pull out her daggers and lunge she resisted. A slight shaking had taken control of her hands, but she worked to lure him closer still.

“I twisted my ankle on a root. I won’t be able to make it back on my own. You look like a strong guy. Please help me.”

Forward he crept as if she were a doe not to be frightened away. If she were to run she could not stand a chance.

“I am sure my pup must be close,” she said and forced her eyes away from him, “Jaaaaake, Jaaaaakeeyyy, Ja--”

A very cold hand cut off her calls and she felt his icy chiseled torso press up behind her. She let out a squeal for show and felt him grow behind her. Every hair on her body stood up in repulsion. His nose pressed hard against her scalp and he inhaled deeply. She would allow him to believe the shudder that ran through her was caused by her pleasure.

His free hand released her hip and ran slowly along the waistband of her jeans. The thumb he’d forced inside her pants burned a path across her skin. He was enjoying this and Iz could smell the sweet scent of his partner on his skin. He closed in on her button and it was time. She shoved back against him thankful his hard bulge pushed against her lower back and not her ass. He purred. With exaggerated slowness, she ground into him moving her hips in a circular motion, at the arc of either side’s rotation she grabbed the hilt of her daggers. “The dog can wait,” he breathed into her ears. He licked up the length of her neck and Jacob growled.

No sound filled her with more confidence then that deep guttural threat. She smiled beneath the vamps hand. His hand abandoned her waist and she liked to imagine the wide eye look that must be covering his face as he watched Jacob stalk out from the trees. Her mouth was released and she couldn’t help herself.

“Look you found my puppy!”

“What kind of goddamned demon woman are you,” he said and she felt herself being spun so quickly the trees blurred. She slowed her time before she fully faced him. Still she was moved as if on a carnival swing, but this gave her time to prepare. She prepped her daggers and took a swipe. Not fast enough. She’d slashed a deep gash into his neck and would have taken his head off if he wouldn’t have jumped backward. Pain shot up her spine as the ground caught her with a heavy hand.

Jacob, no longer able to resist the fight, lunged forward sinking sharp canines into the vampire’s shoulder. With grip secure he proceeded to shake the vamp like he was a doll. Flight being a stronger instinct than fight the fiend pulled away to run, but this force caused a great tearing noise. Iz was back to her feet with a one, two, step and jump she propelled herself directly at the vamps chest before she had even registered that Jacob had ripped his fucking arm off. Her daggers sunk in, one in his heart, one in his opposite shoulder. He swiped hard with his remaining right arm digging deep gouges into Iz’s cheek and knocking her across the clearing.

The blood dripped hot across her cheek and she locked eyes with the vamp as he smelled it. The blood that was too tempting for any to resist. She knew that this was not her end, but as he raced towards her with her daggers still in his chest she knew that this would hurt like one hell of a bitch. But before he could reach her Jacob lunged from nowhere and closed his powerful jaws around that granite neck. Off came the vampire’s head. It hit the ground and rolled with a terrible bloodless finality. Avery told her that some demand the head in exchange for payment, but that was just too bad. If Avery wanted a head she had better start paying.

Jacob helped her stack the pieces and without ceremony Iz lit and dropped a match on the pile. They watched the body burn. With so much blood in his belly the poor bastard burned slow. From some great distance in a voice too sweet and melodic to be anything, but vampire called out.

“Michael sweet heart come back to me. I know you are hungry. I’ll take care of you baby, but we can’t eat the humans.”

Her snow soaked boots were no longer the coldest part of her body. They needed to go now. She respected Smokey the bear, but this fire would have to put itself out. With a uniformity of mind both boot and paw hit the snow with a quickness. To be found by this burning body meant death.

“Mike! Come to me love! If you are playing with another of those girls I will have to teach you a little lesson.”

The endearments paired with Iz’s image of the brutal man made her sick. She knew without hesitation that this man was a newly made vamp was a part of the Denali clan. They long ago converted to drinking the blood of animals and were therefore considered a non-threat. This though, this was a completely irresponsible move on their part. The thought of the woman finding them caused Iz’s feet to move faster. Jacob who was undoubtedly faster took note and matched her wild pace.

She. Wasn’t. Running. Fast. Enough.

It was just the wrath of the undoubtedly beautiful vampire she was running from. Every piece of her being felt dirty. The man left dead on the ground. Abandoned. Trash. The blood, oh god there was so much blood. She could still feel those cold fingers sliding their way, leaving a path of violation—

“Damn Bella slow down,” Jacobs voice called from somewhere behind her.

But her feet were not her own; they moved of their own accord. This was the fastest she had ever gone. The scenery was undistinguishable at this pace. This was her life now and everything would not be better when she was back at the gym within Avery’s protection. Tonight was the first time and Iz would have to continue this until she died. She was the type of dirty that never comes clean.         

She didn’t stop when the gym came into view. She ran herself right into the brick exterior and welcomed the pain. It was better than the other feelings taking up too much space in her body. She could hear Jacob approaching her slow, like a wild animal, and at this moment she very well could be one. She was disgusted, but she knew the experience left Jacob feeling something closer to fury. To see her used as bait did not sit right with either of them. His warm hand was a welcome addition to her back. Though he was trembling, close to losing his form to the wolf inside, he steadied her. The bricks, rough under her fingertips and rough against her cheeks, brought her to the present. There were little ice crystals within each little pit that sparkled in the moonlight and she was alive to see them.

She turned away from the frozen wall and buried her head in Jacobs solid chest. He tightened around her reflexively and then pushed her an arm’s length away. She knew he wanted her to meet his eyes, but she wasn’t ready for that. He cupped her face with his hands and forced the meeting.

“Are you ok Bella?”

“I’m alive. This is my life, I can’t complain.”

“But it’s not the life you deserve.”

She opened her mouth to respond, but what was there to say. That was what she wanted to hear. That she was good enough for a normal happy life. So she stood, his hand on her face, open mouth gazing into the earnest eyes of her best friend. He leaned in stealing her space. He was going to kiss her and she was not going to stop him. He inched closer, but she was no longer the rabid animal that he was fearful of earlier. The sweet anticipation of this kiss she made her aware of his scent. It was completely Jacob, man and wolf and it seared her core.

She lunged at him and he met her with a crashing kiss. There was no asking permission to deepen it. She forced his lips to part getting the first taste of him. She felt his hands sliding down to her thighs and gripping hard. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her jeans were too thick to give away her soaked panties, but with his sense of smell he knew. She dove in again and again each kiss becoming more frenzied. Her lungs burned, but every time she gave herself a chance to breathe she could feel those too cold vampire hands closing in around her hips, penetrating deeper until they felt at her soul. She wouldn’t be damned. Jacob kissed her hard and she let him cleanse her.

It wasn’t fair to him, but she’d never claimed to be a good person. It wouldn’t take much convincing. If she unbuckled her jeans he would take the hint. The relief? She knew it would only last as long as the act. She wouldn’t lose herself like this. If she seduced him she would be no better than the vampire now reduced to ashes. So, she pushed away from Jacob, dropped to the ground, wiped her mouth and headed in. Just like that with no explanation.

She could feel his eyes on her. Willing her to turn around and stay. But, she only had so much willpower.

***

The Morrigan had been in a particularly teasing mood tonight, but the head was delivered and Iz’s pocket was heavy with cash. Kenzi had given her disposable phone a call. She was too far gone to make it home on her own. So here Iz was standing outside of the Dal Riata. She was worn physically and emotionally. The sooner she opened that front door the sooner she could crawl into bed, but the scent kept her boots screwed firmly into the sidewalk. This was the place Kenzie’s fae played. She did not trust their smell.

She had told Kenzi under no circumstances would she hang out at this bar. Yes, she was a freak, but a very productive freak and if she got involved in the politics of the fae her position in this town could be compromised. She hated to move. 

In she went. Accustomed to blending in she stayed by the walls. The lighting was brighter than her hunting grounds and everything else was too clean. The blood stains and dirt clinging to her made their presence known here. These people were happy and comfortable, a juxtaposition to her own attitude. She spotted the blond wig before Kenzi herself. It was making itself at home on the bar. Sitting just so basking in the calming tones of Irish folk music. Whimsical with a curl falling just so over the edge of the counter.

Kenzi was not fairing as well as her wig. Her dark hair was matted into clumps and dress falling low on her back. She was guarded on either side. On one was a muscular form that smelled so strongly of wolf it made her ache for Jacob. On the other a lean handsome man dressed too sharp for this bar. Good, she was glad she had protection. For Iz the girl was precious. She was stupid. So, stupid tonight for almost letting her get hurt. Carelessness got you killed. Avery had pounded that into her skull. Well apparently, it could get your friends killed to. Here Kenzi was straddling two very dangerous worlds with only her instincts to fight her way through it. Iz hated herself for her part of the danger, but everyone was addicted to something sex, drugs, alcohol, or adrenalin.

She eased in closer silent. Anyone could see her, but few payed enough attention. They didn’t live like her. Always diligent, always in danger.

“Come on little mama,” the leaner one said, “we gotta get you sobered up before your guardian comes to get you.”

“I’ll have you know HALE,” Kenzi said with a hiccup for flourish, “that I almost became a badass vampire slayer tonight. Soo you better watch out.”

Just feet away from the bar the wolf caught her. Head turned and nostrils flared he took her in. So this was Dyson. Curled golden hair and a cocky smile. No, he was not her type. She didn’t play games with fuck boys. 

“Dyson, you found her. Isn’t she so pretty,” Kenzi said. “So pretty” were not the right descriptive words at the moment. Maybe after a shower and with some proper clothes.

“Iz? Sit. I’ll buy you a drink. You’re going to need it to get this one home,” He said. She couldn’t identify his accent, but it made something inside her stomach twist.

“Hey! I’m a badass,” Kenzi added in before laying her head back down on the bar.

“No. I’ll manage. Come on Kenz.” Dyson grabbed her wrist and the sincere look on his face pushed her right over the edge. She slapped him hard. “I didn’t give you permission to touch me,” she said tired to the core of men not respecting her boundaries.

A silence fell over the bar until the bartender made his way over. He had more authority than his position let on. Iz took note of his watchful gaze.

“Damn Dyson,” Hale said, “looks like you are losing your charm.”

“She’s a good girl wolf man. She reads all day and kills vamps at night,” Kenzi added in, “you aren’t gonna be able to seduce her like old Bo Bo.”

“Ok, time to go little one,” Iz said. Hale stood up to help walk her out to a cab, but Iz had her in a fireman's carry before it was necessary. She gave the three men a nod and made her way out. Time to go home.

***

Childish. Avery let her know that was how she was acting. She had been avoiding Jacob and he knew it. She was ashamed of herself. For using Jacob, for the way she reacted to her first kill. To say she had no romantic feelings for Jacob would be a lie. He is a good person. Sunshine to drive away her rainy days. They both had responsibilities more important than just themselves, and she was done being a child. She would not pine after or chase a relationship that was destined to fail. If she was just Bella and he was just Jacob who knows what could have been. There were just days before he had to go back to his pack. She could be strong for that long.

When he found her she was lounged on a couch deep into Persuasion. Oh, Anne Elliot, how she felt the woman’s pain.

“Hey nerd,” he said ruffling her hair. She lifted her legs allowing him access to the couch and then plopped them back into his lap. It was cold outside and although it was no longer a danger to her she welcomed his warmth. He’s fidgeting and she pretends to continue reading. He’ll show her whatever he is hiding in his fist when he is ready.

“Bells I want you to come home with me. Now or when you finish your training. I don’t care when, but I don’t want to live without you,” she tries to gage how serious he is. “We make a good team and I want you by my side.”

“Jake--,” asking her what she is already craving the most is a low blow that she isn’t sure if she can deflect.

“You know that isn’t a possibility. When you leave here I may never be able to see you again.”

“I couldn’t forgive myself if I left without trying.”

“I love you Jacob,” and she did. He was the truest friend she had ever had. Fate may not allow her to have him, but it couldn’t take that away from her. She reaches over and strokes his short dark hair. Her touch barely there, callouses on silk, and electricity shocking her nerves as it courses from her fingertips deep into her soul. He grabs her wrist and for a moment rejection hits her like a cold wave ready to pull her into the ocean's depths.

She closes her eyes in self-defense. She can feel him tethering her by her wrist back to reality. She opens her eyes, curiosity winning out over fear. Her wrist is now home to a sturdy braided leather bracelet with a lone wolf charm carved from wood. The craftsmanship is excellent and she can feel the little beast guarding her.

“So that we won’t ever be apart,” he said and she can tell by his discomfort that he crafted the token himself.

“When life gets hard there is a field in my mind I like to go to. It is always sunny and no matter how far or fast I run it continues on, sheltering me. Will you meet me there?” He nods and she knows he understands.

He cups her face in his hands and gives her a tender kiss. They lay together in the bittersweet acceptance that this is all they can ever be. It hurts. God, it hurts. She can feel the injustice of it all grating her innards into a mess of blood, tissue, and muscle. She begs those three cruel fates to allow Jacob to imprint, so that he at least could be spared.

***

She had never been this happy to reach the dingy hall leading into her apartment. Kenzi had thrown up three times from the bar home, so Iz had been holding her breath. She let it out now and pulled in deep the smell of home and… another sweet familiar smell. She could feel the tingle of each goosebump raise on her skin. She didn’t need this tonight.

“Look Kenz I need you to concentrate. There is a vampire inside of our apartment, but you aren’t in danger. Ok?” she was practically pleading with the girl to come to and sober up.

“Don’t worry Buffy. I got you,” Kenzi said and proceeded to pull her sword out of the back of her dress. Iz smacked herself hard. She needed to get Kenzi a weapon that could actually do some damage one of these days.

“Ok, good girl,” she said and unlocked the door of their apartment.

Alice sat primly at the foot of her bed. There was a fogginess to her perpetually 16-year-old face that let Iz know she was coming out of a vision. Doubtlessly confused as to why she still couldn’t spy on Iz’s future. Iz was a shield, Avery had helped her to realize her power, and she had made sure to hide herself well from Alice’s roaming eye. The silence was thick.

“Bella!” the little pixie said and danced to her. A hug or maybe a kiss was on the agenda, but she pulled up short. With a wrinkle to her delicate nose she said, “Oh my, you smell like a dog.” It was a racist and ignorant statement, but she didn’t have the energy to fight.

“Yeah, well you smell like a bitch,” Kenzi said stepping into view.

The retaliation came within a second. The tiny dancers fist shot out, but Iz intercepted stopping Alice as if she were a toddler. She had given herself away. A small part, but now the girl knew. Her eyes widened questions running fast behind them, but she was storing them for later.

“Bella, we need your help. Edward is in danger.” 

 


End file.
